Untitled
by zorrocoffee
Summary: "Torris..." Kau bertanya kepadaku. "Ya?" sebuah jawaban singkat mengalir dari bibir-ku. "Ka-Kau menangis?"... Eh? Author sucks at summary. AmeBelLit. Judul agak tidak nyambung dengan cerita.


Untitled

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, author lagi suka bikin cerita-cerita nyesek nih *tampang _innocent* _#plak. Kali ini yang kena bagian nyesek adalah si Torris saudara-saudara! U-um, sebenernya ini merupakan fic yang diceritakan lewat pandangan lain dari fic saya sebelumnya yaitu Hujan. Silahkan dilihat kalau menggemari AmeBella m(._.)m Oh iya, maaf kalau judul agak tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita, aku bingung banget soalnya ==;

Ada Fem!Nessia jadi cameo lohhh XD

Lithuania POV. NB: Lots of Typos! Dan OOC parah.

Setting: Gakuen Hetalia.

* * *

_Kau hampir tak pernah atau lebih tepat-nya tak mau memandang wajahku._

_Sikap-mu dingin, bagaikan salju yang turun ke bumi di kala musim dingin._

_Pandangan-mu tajam, membuat semua orang berharap mata mereka tak pernah bertemu dengan mata indah-mu._

_Tangan dan jari-jarimu kurus nan lentik, membuatku ingin selalu menggengam tanganmu dengan tanganku._

_Kurasa kau membenci-ku, mungkin karena aku terlalu lemah untukmu._

_Tapi taukah kamu satu hal?_

_Kenyataan bahwa aku, Torris Laurinaitis, mencintai-mu apa adanya._

_**Untitled**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A Hetalia Axis Powers fanfiction**_

…

PLAKK

Seketika itu juga aku tanpa sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang sedang aku pegang. Aku mendesah kesal dengan pelan, lalu dengan perlahan membersihkan sisa-sisa _orange juice_ yang tertumpah di celana dan meja kantin itu. Aku berdiri dengan perlahan dan kemudian menoleh ke arah datang-nya suara itu.

_"Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah konyol-mu itu lagi di hadapanku. Dan Oh iya, sikap-mu itu membuatku muak tahu."_

_Ahh, pasti sakit, _gumam-ku.

Natalya baru saja menampar salah satu teman sekelas-ku, Alfred F. Jones. Rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa Jones akhir-akhir ini tampak sedang _mengejar_ Natalya.

Aku terdiam membisu, sama seperti murid-murid yang lain. Natalya hanya memandang kami semua dengan tatapan membunuh, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kami semua diam membatu.

"Kau tak apa-apa Jones? Biar kubantu."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arah-nya, mencoba membantu-nya berdiri dari posisi duduk-nya. Ia hanya meringis sambil memegang pipi-nya yang kini berwarna sekidit kemerahan. Kacamata-nya terletak sedikit miring dan rambut pirang-nya terlihat berantakan.

"_Thanks_, Torris. Tapi aku tak apa-apa."

Ia kemudian hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan sungkan. Mari kuantar, kau mau membasuh muka?"

"Baiklah kalau itu tak merepotkanmu."

* * *

...

* * *

…

PYASH

Aku hanya memperhatikan Jones yang kini sedang membasuh wajah-nya dengan air. Ia terlihat sedikit lebih sedih dari biasanya.

"Jadi Jones, kau…"

"Alfred. Kita teman kan? Ehehe. Aku kenapa?"

"Ah, _sorry_. Alfred, kau serius menyukai Natalya?"

Alfred menghentikan kegiatan membasuh mukanya untuk sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah-ku. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Iya, aku serius menyukai-nya."

_DEG_

"Tapi dia baru saja menampar-mu Jones!"

Aku egois. Ya, sangat egois. Disinilah aku, berdiri berhadapan dengan Alfred _saingan_-ku, mecoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Natalya membenci-nya agar Alfred juga menjauhi-nya dan akhirnya aku bisa mendekati Natalya untuk diriku sendiri. _Ya, hanya untuk diriku._

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Alfred, Torris."

"Ah, maaf."

"Tak apa. Aku… mungkin akan mencoba menjaga jarak dulu dengan dia selama beberapa hari. Aku tau kau bermaksud baik, tapi aku tidak bisa jamin kalau aku tak akan menyukai-nya kembali."

Aku tersentak.

_Dia? Dia baru saja mengatakan maksud-ku baik?_

Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah kepadanya.

* * *

…

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan gontai ke arah rumah-ku. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah, kini tampak berwarna jingga. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedih ketika aku menoleh keatas untuk memberikan sedikit tatapan kepada langit.

Jalanan kompleks rumah-ku cukup sepi pada hari ini. Aku tak tahu mengapa, yang jelas ini tidak seperti biasanya. Namun aku tak mau terlalu memikirkannya, aku sudah capai dengan semua yang terjadi di sekolah tadi.

Tak banyak yang kutahu soal Alfred F. Jones. Bagaimana kesehariannya, atau bagaimana dia tetap berbadan bagus meskipun hampir setiap hari memakan hamburger dan cola, dua makanan yang benar-benar tidak sehat dan yang paling mengganguku, bagaimana dia bisa menyukai Natalya.

_Apakah Natalya menyukai-nya?_

_Atau dia berpura-pura benci tapi sebenarnya suka pada Alfred?_

_Apakah mereka sudah menjadi sahabat sejak lama?_

Aku tak tahu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Yang aku aku hanya satu, bahwa aku mencintai Natalya dengan segenap hatiku.

_Mungkin aku tak pandai berolah raga, seperti Alfred_

_Mungkin aku tak pandai bermusik, seperti Roderich_

_Mungkin aku tak pandai merayu wanita, seperti Francis_

_Tapi kurasa aku pandai dalam memperhatikan orang, terutama kau, Natalya._

Langkah-ku membawaku masuk kedalam rumah-ku. Aku bergumam kecil dan dengan tersenyum lalu membuka pintu lemari pendingin dengan perlahan. Dengan hati-hati aku menuang sedikit air kedalam gelas yang tadi sudah aku siapkan. Aku menoleh sedikit ke arah jendela, sambil tersenyum.

_Aku tahu, jumlah dari semua pisau perak koleksi milikmu_

_Aku tahu, bahwa terusan beludru berwarna biru itu merupakan dress kesukaanmu_

_Aku tahu, semua makanan kesukaanmu_

_Aku tahu, pukul berapa kau akan berangkat ke sekolah_

_Aku tahu, betapa perih-nya hatimu setiap kali Ivan menolak-mu_

_Aku tahu, usaha yang kau kerahkan untuk membuat coklat valentine yang pada akhirnya akan dibuang Ivan_

_Aku tahu, kalau kau selalu ingin menangis namun tak pernah bisa_

_Aku tahu Natalya, aku tahu. Namun sangat disayangkan, **bahwa kau tak pernah tahu.**_

Tanpa kusadari gelas-ku kini telah kosong. Aku menaruh-nya diatas meja dan berjalan ke arah kamar-ku yang terletak di lantai dua. Perlahan kubuka pintu kamar-ku dan juga jendela-nya.

_Ah, disitu kau rupanya._

Aku mendekat ke jendela bertirai biru itu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Natalya-san?"

Aku bisa melihatmu menoleh. Rumah kita memang bersebelahan. Kau hanya menatapku dengan cemberut sambil menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Mau apa kau?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, sudah biasa aku diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, mengapa kau berfikir aku tidak?"

"Jones sepertinya merupakan orang yang baik."

"Cih… kau tau apa?"

"Nanti kau menyesal loh."

"Sudah pergi sana!"

_Ah, maafkan kalau aku menggangumu_

"Na-Natalya-san…"

Kau dengan cepat menutup tirai-mu yang juga berwarna biru itu. Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur-ku dengan lemah.

"Apa yang bisa kuberbuat agar kau bahagia, Natalya?"

* * *

…

* * *

"Ne, Torris…"

Aku menoleh ketika Katyusha-san memanggilku. Aku berjalan perlahan keluar dari halaman depan rumahku. Hari ini merupakan akhir pekan yang cerah dengan langit biru sebagai atap-nya dan dihiasi dengan awan putih yang dengan santai mengapung dia atas kepalaku. Aku berlari kecil ke arah Katyusha-san.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Katyusha-san?"

"Ah, u-um… sepertinya Natalya beberapa hari ini jarang makan ya? Kemarin dia menolak roti buatanku. Aku jadi khawatir. Kau menyadari sesuatu saat makan siang di sekolah-nya?"

Aku tersentak, benar juga. Kuperhatikan beberapa hari ini dia hanya mengambil salad dan buah untuk makan siang-nya. Kupikir dia sedang berdiet atau apa…

"Apa dia tidak sedang berdiet?"

"Natalya? Berdiet? Jangan bercanda Torris. Kau kenal dia kan? Dia bukan tipe yang gemar memperhatikan bentuk tubuh."

Katyusha-san benar lagi. _Duh, aku kok jadi pelupa begini?_

"Aku jadi khawatir, dia juga sepertinya tak menjawab telefon-ku."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan-nya?"

Katyusha-san menggelengkan kepala-nya. Membuat rambut-nya yang pendek berwarna kuning melambai kecil.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah mencoba, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Lagipula siang ini aku ada janji. Maka dari itu, aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu."

Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab. _Apa ini masih masalah dengan Jones?_

"Baiklah."

* * *

…

* * *

Aku dengan perlahan menekan tombol merah dengan tulisan 'bel' diatasnya. Ku bisa mendengar samar-samar langkah kaki seseorang dengan kedua telingaku.

"Katyusha-nee aku tak mau bertemu."

"Ini aku, Torris,"

"Apa lagi kamu, aku tambah nggak mau bertemu."

"Tapi aku mau."

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau."

"Tapi aku mau."

"Aku nggak mau."

"Aku mau."

"Aku nggak mau."

"Aku butuh dan mau bertemu denganmu."

Kau kemudian membukakan pintu-mu sedikit, hanya untuk menunjukan kepadaku tatapan membunuh milik-mu yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah.

"Pergi."

"Nggak."

"Aku malu bertemu orang-orang."

"Kamu tetap cantik walaupun mata-mu sedikit bengkak."

"Bohong!"

Aku tersenyum, menatap wajahnya yang kini cemberut.

"Pernahkah aku berbohong kepada-mu?"

Kau terdiam, menyerah. Akhirnya kau membukakan pintu itu sepenuh-nya untuk-ku. Aku tersenyum lagi, lalu menyerahkan sekeranjang buah kepada-nya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya-nya datar.

"Kudengar kau sedang hobi makan salad dan buah. Aku juga selipkan coklat dan roti kalau-kalau kau bosan makan buah."

Natalya mengambil keranjang itu dan menaruh-nya di meja. Ia mengambil gelas dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Jadi, kau masih memikirkan tentang Jones kan?"

Kau kemudian berjalan kearahku, menyerahkan gelas berisi soda itu kepada-ku. Aku menyambut-nya dan meminum-nya sedikit.

"Bukan urusan-mu."

"Tapi aku khawatir. Kau merindukannya bukan?"

Kau terdiam sejenak. Aku lalu menatap ke arah kedua matamu, dengan pandangan kau-dapat-memberitahukan-segalanya-padaku.

"Mungkin…"

"Kau merasa bersalah kepadanya?"

"Mungkin…"

"Apa kau… mencintai-nya?"

Natalya tampak terkejut dan… _marah_. Ia berdiri, lalu menumpahkan semua isi gelas-nya kearahku dengan kasar.

PYASH

_Basah…_

Aku hanya terdiam, sama hal-nya sepertimu.

"Aku… sebaiknya pulang. Maaf kalau aku telah menggangumu."

"Torris, a-aku… Ma-Maaf…"

"Tak apa." Aku kemudian menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengantarkanku ke arah pintu.

"Kurasa kau benar mencintai Jones… Sebaiknya kau tidak membiarkan seseorang yang berharga lepas begitu saja dari pandanganmu."

Kau terdiam, menatapku. Aku bisa merasakan itu dari belakang punggungku. Tepat saat aku hendak melangkah keluar, kau memeluk-ku. Sambil… _menangis_.

"Maaf… Aku tak pernah sadar bahwa kau… seorang teman yang baik. Terima kasih Torris…"

"Kau selalu dapat mengandalkanku Natalya."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, aku-pun membalikan badanku. Perlahan kuusap air mata yang menetes dari wajah cantik-nya.

_Oh Tuhan, wajah-nya begitu cantik!_

"Jangan menangis Natalya, belum terlambat untuk berbaikan dengan Jones."

Kau hanya mengangguk lemah tanda setuju.

* * *

…

* * *

_Ah… Hujan…_

Aku menatap ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Tampak deras-nya tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari langit. Aku mengeryit sedikit dan menghela nafas. Perlahan aku membuka tas-ku, mengaduk-ngaduk isinya untuk mencari sebuat benda kecil bernama payung.

Sudah beberapa hari ini hujan turun dengan deras-nya. Aneh, sepertinya akhir pekan lalu langit begitu cerah.

_"O-Oi, kau tidak akan pulang hujan-hujanan kan?" _

_"Kalau iya, bukan urusanmu."_

_"Tu-Tunggu…!"_

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ah, Gilbert! Dan, Natalya?

"Gilbert, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah itu si Natalya sudah kehilangan akal. Sudah tahu hujan deras begini, dia malah mau pulang hujan-hujanan. Dasar ga AWESOME."

_E-eh?_

"Jangan melakukan tindakan ga AWESOME seperti itu!" Gilbert mulai berteriak kea rah Natalya, sepertinya ia tidak mendengarkan.

"Natalya! Nanti kamu sakit!" Aku-pun ikut memperingatkan-nya, namun sepertinya ia juga tidak mendengar.

"Torris pinjam payungmu!"

"Jo-Jones? Sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Cepat!"

Aku menyerahkan payung yang kupegang kepada Alfred. Ia dengan cepat mengambil-nya dan tanpa terasa ia sudah melesat pergi ke arah luar.

Aku tahu ia ingin mengejar Natalya.

* * *

…

* * *

_Ehehe, ada baiknya juga aku membawa dua payung._

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat melintasi jalan yang kini basah karena deras-nya hujan. Memang sudah kebiasaanku untuk membawa dua payung. Agak aneh ya?

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan ditengah deras-nya hujan.

_Sepertinya malah makin deras. Natalya… apa dia tidak apa-apa?_

Aku berhenti sejenak ketika lampu tanda pejalan kaki sudah berwarna merah. Aku melihat arloji-ku sebentar, hanya untuk membuang waktu. Perlahan aku menangkap sesuatu yang familiar di sudut mataku.

_Jo-Jones? Dan… Natalya?_

Aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya Jones sedang menawarkan dirinya untuk menggendong Natalya karena kini ia memposisikan dirinya agar lebih rendah dari Natalya.

_Kenapa** bukan aku**?_

Kini Jones tersenyum, aku bisa melihat-nya dengan jelas. Natalya terlihat tertekan sedikit, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum yang tak akan pernah bisa kuberikan untuk-nya. Senyum paling indah yang pernah aku lihat.

_Namun sayang sekali, senyum itu **bukanlah untuk-ku.**_

"Kamu sebaik-nya jalan. Lampu sudah berwarna hijau tuh."

Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang. Tampak seorang wanita cantik berkulit sedikit gelap dengan rambut warna hitam yang ditata _ponytail_.

"A-ah, terima kasih bu."

Aku segera menyebrang jalan itu, sebelum lampu tanda menyebrang jalan kembali berubah merah.

* * *

…

* * *

Akhir-nya aku telah sampai di dekat rumah-ku. Hujan sepertinya belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Aku melihat sekeliling dan lagi-lagi aku menemukan sosok familiar di sudut mata-ku.

_Ah, mereka berdua sudah sampai rupa-nya._

Aku hendak melambaikan tangan-ku ke arah mereka ketika mereka…

…_berciuman?_

_DEG_

Seketika itu juga badanku terasa lemas.

"Yo Torris! Terima kasih payung-nya ya."

Aku masih terdiam.

"O-Oi!"

"A-Ah, ya?"

"Payung-mu."

"Tak apa, bawa dulu, agar kau pulang tak kehujanan."

"Okay, _Thank you_."

Aku hanya tersenyum. _Senyum palsu._

* * *

…

* * *

Aku dengan sengaja menaruh payung-ku terbuka, di beranda rumah-ku. Agar cepat kering. Dengan langkah cepat aku masuk kedalam rumah-ku, menggigil sedikit, kemudian naik ke lantai dua.

Hujan masih saja turun dengan deras-nya, dan langit masih saja berwarna kelabu. Sama persis seperti suasana hatiku.

Perlahan kubuka tirai biru-ku dan membuka jendela-nya. Percikan air hujan dan hawa dingin menusuk masuk dengan begitu cepat-nya, namun aku enggan menutup. Seperti-nya kau juga.

"Torris."

Aku menoleh, tersenyum kearah-mu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Natalya?"

"Aku… sudah baikan dengan Alfred."

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Bagus untukmu, Natalya."

"Torris…"

"Ya?"

"Ka-Kau menangis?"

.

.

.

.

.

**_Eh?_**

* * *

Hura-hura (?) :

Nessia: SAYA MASIH MUDA WOYYYY, MASA DIPANGGIL IBU?

Torris : Ma-maaf mbak, saya kira mbak udah kerja.

Nessia: *sigh* Baiklah kumaafkan karena kamu yang paling kesian di fic ini.

Torris : TTATT

Author: Ssst, jangan berantemm dong, nyampah-nyampah fic saya aja nih ==; Kesian reader…

Torris: Author, kenapa kau jahat sama sayaaaaaaaaaaa? *huweeeeeee*

Author: Biarin, sekali-sekali. Biasanya saya jahat-nya sama si Roderich, nyehehehe.

Torris: -_-"

Roderich: Hachimmmm! E-eng...

Okeeeeee, maaf kalau jelek dan rada aballl, RnR please? :3


End file.
